Omni-Magic
The ability to use all forms of magic. Mystical version of Nigh Omnipotence. Ultimate pinnacle of Magic. Polar opposite of Physical Godhood. Also Called *Almighty Magic *God Magic *Infinite Magic *Magic Mastery *Magical Omnipotence *Mystic Omnipotence *Omni-Magic Manipulation *Omni-Mystokinesis *Power of a Majin (A Certain Magical Index) *The All (Charmed) *The One Magic (Fairy Tail) *Transcendent Thaumaturgy *Ultimate Magic Capabilities User of this power has unlimited access to all forms of magic and other mystical and supernatural forces. They can bend, break, and even create natural laws, distort the fabric of reality on a cosmic scale, perform unbelievable miracles, and create things without limit. Users are also immune to all opposing magic and can even break through all outside mystic defenses. In short, the user seems all-powerful at first, but is actually at a nigh-omnipotent level. Applications *All forms of Magic **Adaptive Magic **Alchemy **Animal Magic **Astrology **Blood Magic **Chaos Magic **Creation Magic **Dark Arts **Demonic Magic **Destruction Magic **Divination **Divine Magic **Dowsing **Dragon Magic **Druidic Magic **Elemental Magic **Enchantment **Evocation **Mediumship **Mystic Martial Arts **Mysticism **Necromancy **Shamanism **Spell Casting **Spirit Magic **Stellar Magic **Symbol Magic **Technomagic **Weather Magic **Voodoo *Meta Magic *Power Immunity *Magic Immunity *Psionic Manipulation **Absolute Illusion **Matter Manipulation **Omnikinesis *Transcendent Mage Physiology **Absolute Condition **Absolute Force Manipulation **Absolute Immortality **Almighty Ascension **Causality Manipulation **Cosmic Awareness **Ethereal Manipulation **Logic Manipulation **Meta Probability Manipulation **Omnifarious **Totality Manipulation Variations *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Boundary Manipulation *Creation *Demonic Power *Destruction *Divine Power *Elemental Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Existence Manipulation *Magical Energy Manipulation *Magical Entity Physiology *Mana Manipulation *Maximum Quintessenal Control *Metaphysics Manipulation *Miracle Performing *Primordial Force Manipulation *Reality Warping Associations *Nigh Omnipotence Known Users *Finn the Human (Adventure Time); As the Ultimate Wizard *Heptadd (Chaotic) *Rubick (DOTA) *Imaskari (Forgotten Realms) *Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Ariel (Koreha Zombie Desu Ka?) *Chris (Koreha Zombie Desu Ka?) *Divine Spawn (Image Comics) *Dormammu (Marvel Comics) *Kazuki Shikimori (Maburaho) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Ryner Lute (The Legend of the Legendary Heroes) *Lucia (Lunar: Eternal Blue) *The Sorcerer Supreme (Marvel Comics) *The Mage of the Beginning (Negima) *The Spectre (DC Comics) *Sarda the Sage (8-bit Theatre) *Blue (Saga Frontier) *Yuji Sakai (Shakugan No Shana) *Scarlet Witch (Marvel) Gallery File:Mage_Of_The_Beginning.png|The Mage of the Beginning (Mahou Negima Sensei) possesses full mastery of all types of Magic. knight1a.jpg|Because of his magical linage and his tremendous magical power, Kazuki Shikimori (Maburaho) is capable of doing anything with his magic from manipulating time, to creating pocket dimensions, and even teleportation. 2011-07-24-424355.gif|Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) S1e11_All_power_Finn.png|Finn the Human (Adventure Time) as the Ultimate Wizard has all possible magical powers. Wanda_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_by_Asrar_001.jpg|The Scarlet Witch's magical abilities defy limitations and understanding, puzzling even the Sorcerer Supreme himself. DDnYnD_v06_319.jpg|Ryner Lute (Legend of Legendary Heroes) Blue.jpg|After rejoining the other half of his soul, Blue (Saga Frontier) gained mastery over all forms of magic Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Primordial Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Rare power